User blog:J1coupe/J1coupe vs. LakuitaBro01. Epic Rap Battles of Wiki-try
So, Hello, everyone. Lakuita and I were in chat, doing nothing as usual, while I was talking to Wachow about our rap battle in the main tourney. Then Lakuita said something about him wanting to do a battle, so, I said why not? So here it is, J1coupe vs. LakuitaBro01. Enjoy. Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKI-TRY! J1COUPE! VS! LAKUITABRO01! BEGIN! J1coupe: Alright, Let's do this, it's time for a sequel to that battle we had, But it's no contest, cause I'll exterminate you once more, bro, you mad? I mean do I even have to try to rap against this idiot who misspells his own name? I'll break all your masks and lyrically set your prepubescent body in flames. Felt bad for this loser so I did his whiny suggestion, and guess what I get? This psychotic fucker stepping up to me, thinking he has some kind of a wit. You're in Arizona- since you know that your raps worth less than one dollar bill, you didn't improve, since your Message wall battles, your rhymes have gone downhill. So now call me the Freddy Krueger, because this battle will be your nightmare, but why should I even try when he'll cheat again and get votes outta thin air? LakuitaBro01: Alright Jason, those practices when I started are behind us now, prepare yourself, your avatar is an thousand year-old man that’s race is extinct and wanders the universe by himself, you here that noise? That’s Patts saying “…” in your ultimate and un-dodge able fate, I’m an ultimate rapper, though not really, when you start your second verse feel free to be late, coming at you like Cyrus, drilling you like a Big Daddy, chopping right at you like Link, I’m master at character, my shocking character changes will force you to'' Blink'', this is a Showdown of the likes you’ve never seen, I suggest you leave, if not, so be it, so what if I sucked when I started, do you really think I give a big, fat shit? I can tell you’re gay from seeing that AnimaShaun is your husband, no wonder why you suck dick, I’m running out of time so please, make your second verse REALLY quick. J1coupe: you had to mention others, since it's too hard for you to fight me 1 on 1. You got big eyes but yet still can't tell the difference between Loygan and Shaun! Be ready to face my Wrath, Rees, because my raps cause lyrical Cataclysm, you have met with a terrible fate, since your raps are like lyrical treason! I can annihilate, you at a'' higher rate'', you make me irate, you wish I was'' late''! Because I'd designate, this as your'' fate'', you won't regenerate, when I kill you with hate! I cause Pandemonium on the universe when I spit my rhymes, can't you see? It's time for the Silence to fall, Lakuita, so peace off, Allons-y! LakuitaBro01: OBJECTION, Death in Arms, my friend, you won’t be recovering from this blow that you’re about to face, do I really need to beat you? hell, a magikarp can kick you’re ass, you’re the biggest disgrace, beware Coupe, you’ll never make it out of here half-dead or alive, so don’t throw a fit, when life gave me lemons I fucked it in the ass and gave it lemonaids, LEARN IT my raps are Platinum, yours are just rust little idiotic insults, will they help you? No, give up old man, you used to be loved but your fame went away a while ago, I just won this battle, boy, there is absolutely nothing you can do, now let me end this battle with a question, you've met a terrible fate, haven't you? Poll WHO WON? J1coupe LakuitaBro01 Category:Blog posts